The Lost Child
by Legacyofmorons
Summary: Thousands of years ago, a goddess gave birth to her son. This god was taken away and hidden from the world. Centuries have passed and the child has been unleashed into the modern world. How will the new god adjust to this new life, and how will he face the destiny that the fates have ordained for him? Most importantly, how will he find his mother again?
1. Chapter 1

There was once a time. A time when the great city of Greece flourished. And generally, when such a great city is doing well, it is natural that its Gods would too.

The Greek gods were at their prime. The Titans were long gone, and the gods were worshipped by the greatest nation of the time. Sacrifices and festivals were thrown in their name and the gods could not be happier. But there was an exception, as there always is in a case like this.

One goddess was set apart by a deep sorrow no one knew of. When with the other gods, a cheery façade was kept up, but in reality, she was a broken goddess.

This particular goddess was strong, so it makes sense that only the most terrible thing could get her down like this, and a terrible thing it was. Or more specifically, a child.

No. It was not the child's birth that caused this sadness. Certainly not, for the few hours the goddess did get to spend with him, the child had made her the happiest woman in all of Olympus.

No, it was the child's loss that got to her. She never knew what happened. One minute she had set her child down to finish her domain's work, and the next time she entered the room, it was empty. There was no sign of destruction and there were no signs of forced entry into her abode either. Even the blankets in the crib seemed to be in the same position. Everything seemed the same as before, but one crucial item was missing. The baby was gone.

The goddess screeched and frantically began looking around for her child. She scoured the entirety of Greece, searching from the great cities of Athens and Sparta to the forest of the last, the treacherous mountain regions and the vast deserts. But there was still no sight of her son.

Her emotions went unnoticed by the gods. The child was a secret from the others. None knew and now it seemed like none would ever know. She slowly drew herself from Olympus. Her appearances there were getting rarer and rarer as she wallowed in her sadness. Now the only time she ever showed up were when she was summoned or was required by the gods.

The goddess changed. She who was once a happy and cheerful goddess became cold and closed off. She was quicker to anger and took disrespect from no one. The old goddess was no more. She surrounded herself by her friends, and these friends were the only things in the world that kept her going. They were her life now, but they would never replace that empty place in her heart. No, that space was permanently for her dead son.

X-X

Far away, in a realm unknown to the gods, a man sat upon his throne, well he would be if he was capable of sitting. This was a severely injured man – golden ichor ran all over his body, several chunks of flesh were missing as if they were hastily chopped from him and his bloody face was almost unrecognizable. Servants surrounded him and tried to heal him, but they knew it was hopeless.

All of a sudden, a golden glow encompassed the man – a light so bright that the few servants close to him disintegrated. Power flowed from the man and then suddenly it stopped. The man, if anything looked a hundred times weaker. He smirked deviously as his plan had been a success. Granted it was a foolish plan, designed for nothing but revenge, but it was a plan that he knew would work.

Ananke had warned him of this child. The child was destined for much in the future and he could not let this child survive, so with the last of his powers, he put a curse on the child. This curse was but a temporary fix. The child would be forced into a coma and suspended in a timeless abyss. The curse would only break when the man would regain consciousness – a time when he knew he would be able to put a permanent end to the child.

And with that thought, the man slowly started to fade, to wait and regain energy, to strike back at his foul children. His golden eyes contained a cruel glint as he faded from existence – for the time being.

The years slowly turned into decades, decades to centuries, and centuries to millennia. The Greeks died out and so did the romans. Demigods and monsters came into the world and the gods influence died down. The hearth of Olympus had moved to America. With the passing centuries, as the influence of the gods died down, so did their powers. Gods derived their strength from the mortal's belief in them, and now what sustained them was the mortal's belief in their domains.

While all of these changes occurred in the world, there was one that never changed – a child suspended in a place where time stood still was curled up and napping, as he had been doing for the past few millennia – yet to see the outside world since he had been born.

Only few knew of the child's continued existence. The Fates held the string that had not been cut, the future god that would bring justice to the evil-doers of the world. It was a fight to the death – The Fates would weave the threads in hope that this young god could save them against the plan in making of the crooked Titan who sought revenge and dominance over all beings of the world.

In that unknown land, the golden eyes opened once again to take in the world around him and smirked as he begun to put his plan in place.

Halfway across the world, in the current land of the gods, a godly portal appeared in a forest in America and a baby was deposited on the floor.

 **Hello people! I hope you all enjoyed my opening chapter to this story. It is only a prologue of sorts, so I'm sorry if it isn't long enough for a lot of you, but I promise that it'll get better. For the future's sake, I just thought that I'd mention that reviews really give me the motivation to write so I'm hoping that I'll see a lot of comments in the future from all you readers. I'll try and update as soon as possible, so Goodbye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Review Responses**

 **Luisfilipe032 – Thank you and I guess you'll just have to wait and see who the goddess is!**

It was the year 2003 and the Titan Lord had finally opened his eyes. Well, opening his eyes would be a bit of a stretch, seeing as how he was just a form of consciousness.

Way across the world, in the forests of America, a baby had just opened his eyes. There would not be much to describe this baby by. By all accounts, he was a normal infant left in the woods unwanted by parents.

But, if there were those who knew how and where to look, then one could notice the tiniest glow that would seem to emit from his soft amber eyes. It would be impossible to figure out that this was an immortal infant god – one stuck in a timeless abyss since the time of Greece.

It seemed that this theory was about to be put to test by an unsuspecting woman.

Nicole Moore was your regular American woman. She was single and enjoyed being so. Now let us see what happens when you put her in an abnormal situation.

 **Nicole POV**

Ugh! My freaking boss is a bitch! I show up two minutes late for work. Two minutes! And what happens? He takes the most important case I've been working on and he gives it to that idiot Jeffrey.

I should explain. I work in a police precinct here in Brooklyn. I was one of the best detectives there, but does my boss care? Nooooo. Something about me not having even an ounce of responsibility in me or whatever.

I decided that I needed to cool my head, so I took the afternoon off to just roam around the city. I ended up near the Pelham Bay Park. I didn't mind – it was honestly the closest you could get to being near a forest hear in Brooklyn, and I really miss the forests.

I went inside and started to stroll around the woods. It seemed like no one was in the forest-like place – Makes sense seeing as everyone would still be at work.

While I was walking, I heard a faint noise in the distance. I frowned and started towards it. As I got closer, the noise got louder, and to my surprise, it sounded like crying (more like waling though). I strayed from the main path of the park and walked into the woods until I reached a small clearing.

There I saw a very shocking sight. It was a baby. It couldn't have been more than a month old, and it was just lying on the ground tucked in a blanket, wailing. I ran towards the baby and gathered it in my arms. It was a small boy, with soft amber eyes and small amount of wispy brown hair starting to grow on his small head.

Why would someone ever leave such a sweet, cute little child here in the forest? And then I had an idea. A crazy idea that would unknowingly put me in a strange world, even if it was for the smallest time.

Everyone always commented on my irresponsibility, my recklessness. Maybe this was a chance to prove them all wrong. Sure, it wouldn't prove the recklessness thing wrong, because come one. If this wasn't reckless, I was a goat. But this was a way that I could prove my responsibility. I would raise this child as my own.

"Come now" I said to the child, "Alexander Moore"

And the baby stopped wailing as he looked up at his new mother in wonderment.

At this same time all the way up in the heavens, a goddess widened her eyes in surprise. Tears flowed from her eyes as she realized that her son had finally returned to the world.

 **Time Skip**

A year had passed since the day I had gotten Alexander. I couldn't say that I was happy. It was odd. No, it was not odd. The baby was odd.

Fact the first – The baby's blood. Couple of months ago, Alex had gotten himself cut on some random part of the house – I couldn't be bothered to remember where ( **Kinda makes you realize that she's not the best of moms** ). Instead of normal red blood flowing out, it was golden. Weird right? I thought that I must've just been really tired, because God! Babies are hard! I bandaged it and didn't think anything of it since then.

Fact the second – the baby's appetite. Now I'm not an expert on children, but I'm sure that they don't eat twice as much as me, a 27 year old woman. I swear, it's a good thing that I get a good salary, because I could not manage this baby otherwise.

The final straw came a year from when she found Alex. She had just returned home from work, but she found the door to her apartment ajar.

 _Hmm_ she thought, _Why is the door open? Maybe the nanny had a good reason for doing this._

She opened the door and screamed. Makes sense that the nanny wasn't home – well, if you could even call this a home. The apartment was covered in an assortment of jungle plants. Vines creeped all over the walls and birds were flying through the house, chirping away to glory.

And there in the center of the living room, was a tall jungle tree and at its base, Alex sat -waving his arms and laughing at the – wait – was that a tiger cub?! He was glowing a soft brown color and that glow seemed to be seeping into every living thing in that room, causing them to grow.

I rushed over towards Alex and I picked him up. As soon as he left the trunk of the tree, everything vanished. The apartment looked normal and Alex started crying. I stared in horror at the baby as I almost dropped him. Who's spawn was this and how were these strange things happening to me?

I made up my mind. I carried Alex out of the house and into my car. I drove. I don't know for how long or to where I drove, but I drove. I drove until I reached a forest. No – not a park like where I found him. A real forest (I don't know which one though). And I left him. He was crying, but I had no pity for him. He was the devil's child and I was done with this weird world he brought with him. I turned away and drove back home, never to see the child again.

 **3** **rd** **Person POV**

The child lay there on the floor, clad in nothing but a simple t-shirt and pants. Little children's clothing of course. No one was there for miles in any direction – or so it seemed. No one was there to notice a nearby tree distorting as a figure seemed to immerge from it. A woman with green tinted skin and a simple brown dress with brown spike like needles coming out of it. Brown eyes looking confused at the noise that disturbed her long sleep.

This lady was a dryad.

She looked towards the baby with wide eyes and rushed towards him and scooped him up. She wondered who could be so cruel as to leave this baby here. She heard the baby start crying again and looked guilty as she realized that one of the needles on her dress had pricked the child.

She gasped as she saw that instead of normal blood, golden ichor started to flow out. Yes ichor. Unlike Nicole, this dryad knew what this kind of blood was and what it signified.

"Fir!" she shouted, "Wake up. You need to see this!"

A woman similar to the dryad emerged from a different tree. She ran over to the dryad holding up the child. The only thing marking the child was his name written on a piece of paper stuck to his shirt.

"What is it Pine?" the second dryad Fir asked

"Look" Pine said, as she pointed at the child's blood, "Look what has graced our presence"

Fir looked upon the child and her face what lit with happiness at the baby God sleeping before her.

"It would be an honor to look after you my Lord" The dryads said in unison.

 **And there's another chapter people. Sorry for the delay in release, but this is how long it'll generally take me to release a chapter. Hope you guys will be fie with that. Shout out to Crazydrakon, , Darthrob338, Kawkawrawr, LordBlack31, Memeraii, YoungWarl0ck, advanced dragon, danbear, daraodochartaigh1, luisfilipe032 and talk2rahulgk for being bothered enough to follow this story. It means a lot, because as I said before, reviews and support drives me to write more. I hope I can see feedback on the chapter and I'll see y'all next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Review Responses**

 **Luisfilipe032 – Ahh well I wouldn't stop you from guessing, but you'll have to wait for quite a while to find out!**

 **PJandLGequalsLove – Really just the same response as the previous one. You'll just have to wait and see**

 **LordBlack31 – Yes. I'm sorry about that. Just wanted to get another chapter out. Hopefully this one's better!**

 **Anyway, let's get back to the story**

 **3** **rd** **Person POV**

Laughter rang through the forest as a young boy emerged from the woods seeming to be running from something. Sound weird to be laughing while running away from something? I think not.

Running after the young boy was another one his size. But this other boy was not the same as the first. For one, he had hooves where feet should have been, connected to furry legs that merged with the torso of a regular boy. A satyr.

An angry expression could be seen on the satyr's face which could be explained by the lump of fruits that seemed to have been splattered on his head.

"I'm going to get you for that Alex" The young satyr screamed as he lunged for the boy and tackled him to the ground.

The little boy was still laughing while wrestling his friend, "Oh come on Aiden! It was just a prank" he said as he managed to flip Aiden over and pin him to the ground.

The satyr huffed as he calmed down, mumbling "It's a good thing that you're immortal Alex, or I would've killed you"

"Awwww" Alex said, "You know you're not on my level. I'd kick your butt anytime"

Alex released Aiden and helped him up as they began to walk back the way they came.

Maybe a little back story would be required before moving on. One year ago, the dryads had found little baby Alex left alone in front of the woods to fend for himself. After finding out that this child was an immortal, the nature spirits of the forest took this child in and gave him a home. Here the young child found a family and a best friend in the form of Aiden.

The two young children were together since childhood. Though Alex was a year older than Aiden, both children grew at the same rate into having healthy eight year old bodies within the year. There was an explanation to this. Though Aiden seemed to be a regular satyr, he was in fact not. He was the last remaining son of the lost god Pan with a nature spirit that had passed on. Not powerful enough to have his own domains, Aiden grew up as a regular immortal.

That should suffice for a back story, shouldn't it?

The two boys ran back to a clearing in a forest, one that would seem empty to most who looked at it. But to those who knew about it, a small hut could be seen, with two trees lying beside them. How could the hut be hidden like this you ask? Well there was a son of Pan with them wasn't there? A little nature magic and BAM! Hidden house.

The two trees besides the house, just like the year before, distorted and out stepped two green skinned women.

"MOM" both boys screamed as the barreled towards the two women and tackled them with a hug.

Maybe a little explanation for this too. Both of these two dryads, the same ones that had found Alex a year ago had decided to adopt the child and his best friend as their own.

Huh. Not much explanation needed then I guess.

The two dryads, Pine and Fir hale their children at arm's length to inspect them. One look at Aiden and they sent a soft glare towards Alex, beckoning to Aiden's head where the smashed fruit still lie. Alex gave a sheepish smile and a soft 'Sorry' could be heard from the boy.

The dryads rolled their eyes and chuckled lightly. It had been a year since the two dryads had become foster mothers to the two immortals. And they have never loved anyone more than their two children.

"How are my two children doing today?" Fir asked as she gave Alex a kiss and affectionately ruffled his hair.

"Moooom!" Alex complained as he tried to get away from his mother

"Glacys has been waiting for you two for a long time" Pine said, "I've told you two not to keep him waiting. He's doing you two a favor by teaching you"

Aiden groaned. "Come on mom. You know weapons aren't my thing. Just let me practice my woodland magic!"

Pine gave him a stern look and said, "Young man, we've had this discussion before and it's imperative that you have a basic knowledge of weaponry. The rest of your time if you want can be used to practice your magic"

Aiden grumbled and walked off in the direction of the forest's training grounds.

Both dryads turned to Alex.

"Hey, you don't have to tell me twice. You both know I love my sword and knives" Alex said enthusiastically, while internally crossing his fingers hoping that his mothers wouldn't ask him about that particular weapon.

The two dryads looked at each other and sighed.

"Do you want to ask him this time or should I?" Pine said.

"Go ahead" Fir said, "This is an argument I don't want to get into again"

Pine sighed and turned back towards her son, "Alex…we know that you love your sword and knives, but what about the bow?"

Alex groaned loudly and prepared himself for the long argument he knew was going to come.

"You both know that I'm horrible with the bow! Aiden is better than me and he has no skill at all with weapons! I don't want to…" he trailed off as he saw the irritated looks on his mothers' faces and he sighed, "but fine I'll do it because I need to have a 'basic knowledge of all weaponry'"

Alex followed Aiden's lead as he grumbled and set off towards the training grounds.

The two dryads chuckled as they walked back to their respective trees.

"What are we going to do with those two?" Pine asked

"You know small kids. They're hard-headed, but we couldn't have asked for sweeter boys could we have?"

Both the dryads faded back into their trees with smiles on their faces.

 **Time skip 6 months**

CLANG

WHAP

Noises could be heard around the area of the forest where two figures could be seen sparring with swords. One was a middle-aged man, while the one he was fighting was a mere teenaged boy.

The boy swept his sword in an upwards motion, hoping to knock his opponent back a bit, but his sword was met with the other in a loud clang as it was wrenched out of his grip. The boy stepped back a bit and brought out two small curved knives that he held in both hands in a reverse grip. He dashed forwards and slashed everywhere he could see, trying to break through his opponent's defense. Eventually the boy tires out and the man kicked him backwards and levelled his sword to the boy's neck.

"Yield?" the older man asked.

The teen grumbled and said, "I yield"

The man helped the boy up, "You should not be so sad Alex" the man said, "You are not even a three-year-old immortal and yet you are able to stand up to me for 15 minutes straight"

"But that's not enough!" the boy yelled as he removed his helmet, revealing his wavy brown hair that fell down to his shoulders, his amber eyes frustrated with his continuous defeat.

Alex had now reached the physical age of a 14-year-old, and quite a fit one at that due to his extensive training he received.

"If I am to be a possible god one day, I need to better my strength" Alex argued once again.

The man, Glacys, chuckled again and replied to Alex, "And for your current age, you are already far better than most would expect you to be. Be happy for once of your progress and enjoy yourself"

Alex sighed and began to remove his armor, after doing so he walked off to find his brother.

Pine and Fir walked out from behind the trees and stood in front of Glacys.

"He is one of the best melee weaponists I've met in a long time" Glacys began, "But he does not realize this himself. If he does not find a way to test out his strength himself, he will never understand it"

Pine gave Fir a nervous look.

"I always feared that this day would come" Fir said.

"Come. We must be off" Pine said as both of the mothers followed their child through the forest.

They walked into a clearing to find two exhausted looking teenagers sitting on a log, conversing with each other. Both of them have grown so much in the past few months. Aiden had started growing his horns and they could be seen poking through his curly hair, while his wispy goatee was visible on his face.

"Children" Pine said as they stepped forwards to make themselves known.

The boys smiled as they ran forwards to give their mothers a hug.

"Sit down boys, we need to discuss something" Pine said as she seated herself on a rock, "Fir and I have been discussing this for a while, and we think it's a good idea for you two to finally travel outside of this forest for a while"

The expressions on the boys instantly brightened as the one thing they always wished for had suddenly come true.

"There is only so much training we can give you here, so we think it's a good idea to let you face stronger opponents out there" Fir said.

Two days later, with a satchel each on their shoulders, the two immortals waved goodbye to their foster mothers and set out to see the world.

 _ **Guys, I'm so so so sorry for being gone this long. It took me time to get back to this, and then even more time for me to figure out what I'm actually going to do with the plot of this story. I won't promise you all quick updates seeing as how I'm a high school senior and I have a huge work load, but I promise you all that I haven't forgotten this story, and that how much ever time it takes, I will continue it.**_

 _ **On another note, I need you guys to give me suggestions as to Alex's actual godly name. Send me a PM or send it in a review, but I need names. Don't forget to check out a one-shot that I released a little while back called 'Don't Leave Me' and my other story. Reviews show me support and they motivate me to write so give reviews people. Anyway, hope I'll see you guys soon!**_


End file.
